The invention is directed to a device for controlling the intake air of an internal combustion engine.
A prior art device is known from the periodical "Querschnitt" (Published by VDO Adolf Schindling AG, March 1981). An additional final control element is provided therein for idle operation in a bypass to the throttle valve that provides fluctuations in the idle speed to be kept within a predetermined range.